Yogventures 3000! Minecraft in the New World!
by Ozzman84
Summary: As YGGDRASIL Shuts down in Japan Minecraftia goes on temporary Hiatus to rebuild its world and to honor YGGDRASIL. When the time runs out our hero, now stuck in his character of Ozzmas, has to use his terrible leader skills to guide the small army of Yogscast members, that were previously NPC's, on a Great new Journey!(With Mods) This is my First story (I know its bad don't hate)
1. New Beginnings!

Some Say that YGGDRASIL was the greatest game of the 22nd century which was true but it rarely left Japan. In the States we Had Minecraftia spearheaded by Notches grandson himself and meant to reignite the passion the online community had for it a century ago. As for me, I was an enigma in our world, I didn't need to work, I had fallen ass-backward into money through the Nigh impossible lottery system that is now gone because of me. Allow me to explain, even now the lottery still existed but it was even more difficult to win. (Strangely no one had won in fifty years it was like they were rigging it.) I had just turned 18 and with what little money I had I bought a Ticket for the ultimate billion lottery and prayed to whatever god cared and Psychic powers were activated. That night on the Daily Lottery caller. . . . They called my numbers! I was the first person to win in fifty years! Now with a 50 billion Jackpot I won't ever have to work in the country's grueling environments! So naturally I gave my family a Billion and cut them off living my life in a small house with all my food delivered to me and playing videogames with my friends.

In Honor of YGGDRASIL, Minecraftia was closing at the same time on the same day for a whole year while they refresh the game and add new updates. But that meant all the work my and my guild had put into our yogscast themed worlds. As I walked through our builds and controlled dimensions let me explain a few things. In Minecraftia their were many dimensions and many people built bases in each the only dimensions exclusive to players were the Nether and End. Our guild had conquered the Twilight and Erebus but in a different way. We had bullied and Repeatedly Pk'ed anyone who entered those dimensions with mass rushes using Erebus Ants, Causing players to just stop entering the dimensions we controlled. The Devs had changed the Erebus allowing players to control the insects using charms and Tameable Queens. They also allowed for the Taming of Bosses and living mobs from the Twilight Forest. Well I shouldn't be specifying they allow the Taming of nearly any mob and boss as long as you have the right tools for the job. The Devs, much like in YGGDRASIL, allowed for the Creation of NPC's using the custom NPC mod in your buildings or controlled areas and since we were one of the most powerful guilds we had lots of NPC makers and we Decided to base our NPC's off an old youtuber group that Played minecraft the Yogscast. Each Member of the Yogscast had skills befitting what they were good at back in their old series and they all had their own custom weapons befitting what they used the most in their old series.

Anyway I keep getting distracted describing things so I was putting the final touches on the ultimate weapon of our guild. I wanted to have it Finished before the game ended, it was the Ultimate Orachalcium Studded Cosmium Embossed God Level Thaumaturges Staff or the OSCEGLTS for short (not Really). It could cast any spell from any Mod or use any wand focus from thaumcraft. It could use Blood magic sigils and summon botania mana, This is all done with little to no magic use from the nigh unlimited mana from the staff itself. I held the staff above me after finishing it, the powerful glow it emitted lighting up the whole room.

"Oh you Beautiful Bastard" I said to the staff. _Powered by lasers entwining a star_ the song lyrics echoed in my hand as I held the staff

Glancing at the count down it was at 2:55:43 (12:00 in japan is 3:00 in america) _Well I have 5 minutes I should enjoy it. _I thought to myself. Entering the Command Center I had About a minute left on the clock all our opencomputers computers tracking all of our items amounts from the ME system and if the Lag Factories are functioning. It was quiet. I sat in the command chair looking at the Dimension windows Showing our beautiful buildings and Replicas of Yogscast factories the clock began to strike 0

00:10

00:09

00:08

00:07

00:06

00:05

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01

_Here it comes_

00:00

_What?_

_Did they push back the Shutdown?_

_Wait where is my HUD? How do I get to my inventory? Pure Blooded pickaxe where are you?_

My Favorite Pickaxe suddenly appeared in my hand

_Oh there you are. Is that a portable hole?_

In Front of me was a black opening where I could see all of the stuff in my inventory sat out in a small room shaped thing. Reaching in I grabbed a cobblestone and held it in my hand. The small block was in my hand .

_Huh thats different._

I placed it on the ground and the block expanded to fit the 1 cubic meter size of blocks.

_Why is this happening? Minecraftia Didn't need changed. Just reset._

"**SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!"** someone shouted causing me to jump.

_What the fuck was that _

I got up and left the command center into the lag factory I heard the voice from. I opened the Door to see the NPC Lewis, Duncan, and Sjin arguing about something.

_Uhh what The NPC's aren't supposed to talk or have any personality just sort of guard. _

Lewis Was doing something on a computer while Duncan was destroying pipes and replacing them, Sjin sat off the the side laughing. "What are you guys doing?" I said Lewis looked over to me and said "Sijn put pizza in the sieve system so Duncan is fixing it but they won't **SHUT UP**"

_They should not have conflict like this or even be trolling each other for that matter._

"By the way Oz, Duncan was yelling about the portals back to the overworld" Lewis stated "Okay I'll see what he wants." I walked over to Duncan's sieve machine "Hey Duncan! What's this about the Portal's." Duncan placed a pipe down and much like the cobblestone block it expanded to fit the empty space. "Well my Flux monitors are going off the charts near the portals to the Overworld and all the portals have closed." Duncan stated Matter-of-factly.

_I should not be so comfortable with this why are the NPC's talking has Minecraftia become real! If Lewis Called me Oz then he knows me by my Minecraftia character Ozmas but are the NPC's going to listen to me I mean it's not like I'm some sort of overlord surrounded by my minions. _

_** Meanwhile**_

*Cough Cough*

"Oh No lord Momonga! Are you sick!"

"No Albedo I shouldn't even be able to cough why did I do that?"

_**Back to our Heroes**_

"Sjin, Duncan, Go and reactivate the portals I think Our situation has changed drastically. If anything is different both of you come back and report to me." I ordered

"Righto Boss!" Sjin said sarcastically "Come on Duncan the golems can replace the sieves, pizza is a multi-person job" Duncan gave me a look and followed Sjin out while grumbling. "Lewis I need to heart to heart with you man. I mean are you guys gonna listen to me like after this emergency will you just leave like I don't know what you guys are working for anyways." Lewis looked over with a confused look. "Listen we ain't leaving. We have no reason to. As the last of the Yognaughts you are the CEO of the yogscast now. Well that and your a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks Lewis, I needed that."

"No Problem." He made a goofy face "Now lets go activate the command center and establish contact with the Other Yogs."

"Yeah, Wait Contact was down!" I yelled after lewis but he just kept walking.

_Wait I've been at a lag Factory this whole time but there's been no lag. Maybe this has all become real after all! Oh no Maybe galacticraft won't work because were not in earth's solar system! Ah well a problem for future Oz._

It had been a week since the Yogs and I had arrived in this "New World" as Sjin put it. When they Got back Duncan and Sjin had told me some interesting things but the most disturbing was that the "New Overworld" **WAS NOT MADE OF PERFECT CUBES!** I almost had a Heart Attack. Cubism was a fundamental law of physics in Minecraftia and the lack of it outside the portals was Jarring to all in the Yogscast. After doing some test we concluded that when breaking blocks in the New world a perfect cube amount would condense into the small cube which would then be pick up able. Although I did learn the hard way that when cutting down trees when not using lumber axes that after the first block was broken, gravity would take hold and the now bisected tree would fall normally.

I released a memo detailing what we know about the new overworld to everyone's Open computer (which now had their own OS designed by Lewis with the help of all the editors.) Also current things that needed to be addressed such as the food problem in the Erebus which now that Mobs were alive and the fact that since we Dominated them they weren't hunting each other needed all Yogs on deck. Today I was Headed down to the Erebus to see what Sjin and Sips had built and prayed that they hadn't just goofed off the whole time (Which nearly all the Yogs had been prone to doing).

*****Flashback*****

Thinking about all this caused me to reminisce about the New Overworld, while all our dimensions were beautiful the beauty was not natural to the "Real World" that I was used to. The sky was so perfect and Real I almost fainted. The Mountains that all the portals came out to Shined as if they were reflective. The Physics, unlike the Beauty was not pleasing to me but further cemented the fact we were in another world. Everything about Minecraftia Functioned normally in our dimensions but outside things would go haywire! When using crafting tables the items, once onto a table, needed a redstone signal or some sort of input from the user to create the desired output. Even then Instead of the output appearing on the table all the inputs would fly together and fuse and after a pretty light show the output would appear. Even stranger When I tried to access NEI(Not Enough Items) the menu would not open it took awhile but I realised that I needed to say **[Not Enough Items]** like it was some sort of spell to get it to open. Finally the NEI menu went comeplete nutshit as soon as it activated and a massive shock was of power was released from me knocking everyone nearby to the ground. After about 5 minutes of a searing Headache the Menu popped up again this time with a new window on top which read.

"Congratulations you have received an Update! Everything you need to know has been scanned and Added to NEI Along with information on how to acquire items dropped by mobs or bosses and the locations of Legendary one-of-a-kind items Scattered throughout the world! The new Items are not crafted by normal means (through crafting tables) and information on how to make them is listed on their crafting pages. Convenience Items (Such as satellites, scanners, useful technology, ect) have also had recipes created by the Crafting Spirit of NEI. Information on new forms of Magic and the combining of existing Magics have been added into the Akashic Tome, a magical book made using a simple block of dirt with the power to turn into guidebooks for the magic and technology Branches. Thank You Have a nice day!"

The menu was so full of New Items that an entirely new tab was created in the top right hand corner Labeled Simply as "New World" that held 4 times as many Items as before! Truely an insane amount of information, that Certain more knowledge inclined Yogs were pouring over right now.

*****Back to present*****

Looking Up I noticed I was not far from the Bug Command Hub only to see a massive Farm with boxes that had Pipes carrying what appeared to be Liquid Xp towards a pen that was constantly forcing Cows into Ant hills, Antlion Pyramids, Bee and Wasp Hives, and the Wilderness in general.

"What the hell is all this!" I yelled to Sijn and Sips who were messing with one of the boxes closer to the ground. They looked over and Sjin said something to Sips who went in the box as Sjin hopped down "Well I made a farm to feed the herbivores which was easy. Then me and Sips tried to make a cow breeder which was impossibly slow. So Lewis showed up and made all of these Mob farms that feed Xp into mob-duplicaters that produce cows while sending any drops we get to Anti-barrels, Drawers, and the ME system."

"This is Nuts! We must have infinite loot bags at this point! How is this not harming our Storage!" I said with pure disbelief

"Well lewis said he was filtering out the dumb stuff to feed into EMC machines but on a side note the ants are ready to begin excavating the Mountains in the Overworld so we can restart the space program!" I inwardly sighed at his words with all the logistics That Needed to be taken care of so many Insects and Thaumaturges golems needed to be taught how to do even more difficult things! At this rate unless A few select Yogs and myself work solely on the Space Program we won't make it farther than the Moon until a while from now. "Anyway Sjin get ready cause you, Tom, Ben, and Rythian Are coming with me on a trip into the Overworld to explore what is out Their."

"Really?! I can't Wait!" Sjin Said while doing a fist bump "I'll Get the True Terrablade Ready for any Engagement!"_ Geez these guys are just as excited as I am oh well the more the merrier. _


	2. Adventure Time!

**Last time on this Insane Story!**

"Anyway Sjin get ready cause you, Tom, Ben, and Rythian Are coming with me on a trip into the Overworld to explore what is out Their."

"Really?! I can't Wait!" Sjin Said while doing a fist bump "I'll Get the True Terrablade Ready for any Engagement!"_ Geez these guys are just as excited as I am oh well the more the merrier. _

**This Time On my stupid story**

"What the Fuck is Happening!"-

"Alexa this is so sad play despacito"-

"**FUCKING TODDY!"**-

**After that quick summary it is time for the story to begin! **

Tom, Sjin, Ben and I sat in the Armory Next to one of the Erebus-Overworld portals and waited for Rythian to arrive by discussing armaments and the possible technological Level of the Inhabitants.

_Jesus Christ wear is Rythian? Shouldn't he be here by now._

I pulled out one of the new Yog Phones™ (a device found by sam in the list of new convenience Items that is basically identical to an Iphone) and logged on to FaceCast. (a Facebook style communications network that the Editors made) I Checked Rythian's Status And apparently he ditched us to go on a date with Zoey or something. "Hey Guys Rythian isn't coming." I said to the Yogs Gathered. Sjin Whipped his head over "What Why!?" He asked with some disappointment.

"Well He Forgot the old saying 'Bros before Hoes'" I Deadpanned.

"Come on my plans are always ruined!"

"Why are you so upset? What were you gonna do? A rage inducing troll I bet, meant to make the salt flow"

"How did you know?" Sjin Replied while laughing "Alexa this is so sad play despacito."

"Alright that's Enough. what kind of heat are we packing?" Tom and Ben looked up from their conversation and they all Lined up to reveal their arsenal's with Tom Starting "Well first we all have Those OP Laser pistols from Tinkers Construct that Duncan began to mass produce. You know the ones that can see through walls, shoot through walls, and do insanely more damage now that the modifier limit seems to be gone." _Awesome nothing can beat those! _" Also I am pointing this out but it appears damage is not a set value anymore it's more like a tier system of sharpness and what it can cut through. For example Sjin's True Terra Blade's damage was 35 which by this worlds logic makes it a godly weapon with extreme magical energy. Stuff like Diamond swords are very sharp and powerful but the locals can make stuff sharper than it using magic and good techniques much like how we can make stuff more powerful than it in early game using Tinkers Construct. Also Weapons with a lore behind them and special abilities are buffed. Such as the Kikoku with its Divine Damage can Nearly one shot anything and does extreme damage to Demonic and Holy also seem to have a mind of their own and will guide the hands of their wielders and on a very few occasions our weapons have spoke to us when we were fighting in the training arena. The trait that causes the weapons to guide our bodies is common to every weapon we make but when first made the ability is weak and the more you use the weapon the more powerful it becomes. We are assuming this is the experience system of Tinkers Construct Being applied to every tool/weapon we use. The Speaking is what we assume to be a manifestation of the weapons spirit and only happens if you are very familiar and experienced with the tool or have a personal connection to it. Finally I'm Pointing this out for your sake Oz, The Sword Of The Cosmos you have in your inventory has evolved, it is sentient and has decided that you are the only one it allows to wield it and has a plethora of new powers and abilities that can **Fucking Destroy the planet**! Also it Hates the Ultimate Orachalcium Studded Cosmium Embossed God Level Thaumaturges Staff because that very young weapon is the only thing the Sword considers a Rival." Tom Finally Finished the longest speech I'd ever heard him utter and caused me to do a mental freakout about the weapons Spirits and how they found out about the power of the Sword. I looked and saw Sjin and Ben had the same amazed face I did and that's when I realised something "Tom What the Fuck is going on and what actually is your weapon?" I Questioned Tom. He gave me a sly smile and said

"I made The Black Axe Of Krell earlier this week and am using it today whitch makes me very happy and the Armor of The Barrows is in my inventory waiting to be equipped"

"Tom How did you make those Warhammer Items!?" I replied incredulously

"Well Now that the old restrictions of Minecraftia are not upon us Tinkers Construct gives us a lot of freedom to make things not connected to the old templates."

"Wow Thanks for the information. now Ben it's your turn." Ben Looked over at me shyly and said his peace "Well I didn't get anything as fancy as Tom But I have some Modular Power Armor Designed to look like Left Shark and a pneumatic craft Minigun. Oh! I also have a FlameThrower and Epeolatry Sword. I also Have a bunch of random Technological Trinkets and Healing Items."

"Huh, Fun" Sjin Began to talk "But it does not compare to my weapons! The True Terra blade Can now Channel Natural Earth and Botania Magics to cast a multitude of spells. I am also equipped with the Key of King's Law, Fruit of Grisaia though I don't know what that will do, The Eye of The Flugel and Flugel's Tiara, and the Ring of the Aesir!" He said all of this Haughtily which sort of annoyed me but what are you gonna do. "Anyway What do you have Ozz" Ben Said while looking at me expectantly

"I have The Sword of the Cosmos in my inventory, A full set of Draconic armor and Power staff that is highly upgraded and invisible so i can still look cool Terraria style, and a random ass Fifty Caliber Sniper rifle From Flans but I have to say you wouldn't imagine the weird shit in the flans section. I mean guns, cars, planes, boats, and mechs are cool and the mod actually works now that it is real but their is crazy stuff like an entire section of weapons that shoot Bananas with a Mech to complete the set." I said while shaking my head.

"Aww i want a banana gun Mech." Sjin whined

"Now's not the Time! Let's get going!" I passed through the portal and entered the New Overworld for a second time with the others following me.

*****Meanwhile*****

Lord Ainz Ooal Gown currently disguised as Momon the adventurer on his first quest with the Swords of Darkness is keeping watch while the others sleep when he senses something strange. Ainz looks to the South:

_What is that? Cosmic energy? An Overwhelming Force at That! What is the Slane Theocracy Doing!? Launching a Magical Space Program?! Its Coming from the those mountains on the border of the theocracy._

Ainz Eyes shone a Deeper red when he looked up and saw the stars flashing brighter Nebulas Glowed with even darker lights. Their darker colors becoming more and more pronounced. Ainz felt the Winds of Cosmic Magic blow faster and faster toward the Theocracy when suddenly a Massive Hurricane of Magic and Light Began to spin over the Theocracy at the eye of the Magic storm a beacon began to form making the whole of the Storm look like a Blackhole with the eye as the event Horizon. Ainz Franticly stood up and Cast **[Message]** "Albedo! Get everyone important outside the tomb I'm sure you can feel what I am seeing and Set alert to MAXIMUM!" Ainz shouted in his head. "Right Away lord Ainz!" Albedo said while sounding a frightened and scared as a kitten without its mother.

Across the World Magic Casters Awoke screaming and rushing outside to pray and stare at the Vortex. Entire cities were woken by this event with the people of the world rushing outside their homes to see the Vortex believing this to be the end times. The Ancient Dragons all woke from their slumbers rushing out to see what was happening. Dwarves blasted holes in their mountain cities so they could see the vortex. In the Slane Theocracy The Thousand Leagues Astrologer's had seizures along with anyone else affiliated with Cosmic magic. The Cardinals and Priests were rushing to pray for what could only be the return of their of the Six Great Gods. A certain Demigoddess who seeks to have the most powerful child quivered were she stood with a great desire to hunt down and mate with whatever was making the light. People in Combat stopped fighting to View the Vortex as their enemies did the same. All Around the globe people were amazed but none were more amazed than those at the center of the Vortex of cosmic power.

*****What Just Happened*****

Oz and the others passed through the portal with Tom and Ben Marvelling at the Non-cube nature of this world While Oz and Sjin were equipping armor and preparing to get moving to search for the nearest friendly inhabitants. Tom and Ben Finally got their wits together and began to do the same. The Explorers took to the sky, with Tom flying using the Angel Ring, they began to fly towards a fire shining through the Canopy hoping to find friendly life forms. The Casual Banter common to the Yogscast occured on the flight towards the fire but when they arrived they all stopped talking out of respect for what they saw. A group of Goblins and Trolls Devouring what remained of a Small village, Limbs Flew from roasting Corpses as goblins ripped cooked bodies apart. Trolls sat next to a pot of oil waiting for the pot to boil before dropping still living children into the pot to deep-fry. The Explorers all Removed their helmets or opened their visors and Released their lunch into the Air. Oz turned to the Yogs who all wore grim expressions they nodded to each other as if communicating in a mental fashion they moved in perfect synchronisation to each corner of the camp. Before another human could be killed, another corpse desecrated, or War crime Committed They simultaneously unleashed Hell upon the monsters. Tom With His Axe in hand Blitzed the Trolls at the boiling pot killing them all in an instant as all it took was one scratch before the Axe of Krell Turned them into black shards of obsidian. Ben Jumped The Goblins at the Human Cages Firing shot after shot of plasma from his Power Fist and stabbing with the Epeolatry Sword to eviscerate his enemies. Sjin Landed gracefully at the spit roasts, he held the Key of King's Law in one hand and the True Terra Blade in the other. He raised the Sword Summoning Roots and vines with purple Mana flowers of Night on them to Bind The Monsters. His other hand Glowed a majestic Golden yellow and shined with the Key When one key for each monster appeared in the air behind him surrounded in glowing circles of runes. The Keys Flew at the monsters in a perfect trajectory as each one made impact with a monster it glowed a majestic gold and then exploded obliterating the Body.

The Most Impressive was the leader He Knew what he had to do and decided for overkill to make sure none of these monsters ever lived again. Oz landed in the Center of the horde where the Chieftains dined destroying the table he crashed on as all the monsters at the table were thrown back and others shouted for help as they realized what was happening. In a daring move Oz pulled the Sword of the Cosmos From his inventory but he regretted it as soon as he heard the voice of the Sword Cry out to everyone their_** "Buckle Up Buckaroos! I can Reach the Stars!"**_ Oz was compelled to raise the Sword above head with the tip pointed to the moon which was right above. A small ball formed above the tip of the sword and a Massive Hurricane of energy formed in the Sky. Great previously described beacons poured from the storm into the ball, with so much energy condensed in one place a black hole formed. At the arrival of a new celestial body the Galactic Wonders of the sky Glowed brighter and Stars shined upon the planet in a beautiful fashion because they felt Something for the first time in thousands of years, Hope. Oz realising he is doing some sort of finishing move decided to shout the new name he Thought of in the same voice the sword had as they both shouted at the same time _**"Infinite Nebula Crush!" **_The Ball Floated up into the Sky Where it turned into a Massive Glowing sword with wings. Then Oz swung the Sword down and the Giant Sword Split and impaled every monster in a 1 Mile radius. Oz, The Yogs, The Captured Humans, The now impaled monsters, and anyone watching had one thought running through their heads.

_**Holy Shit **_

__**Authors Note: Hey Whats up New readers I know the first chapter came out today but I wrote it 2 weeks ago so this one is also coming out today! I wanted to go more in depth about the TC armor, Weapons, and Tools the Yogs had and wanted to say what cool material modifiers they had, but I didn't want to open minecraft and make weapons so I just came up with something cool. As for the Sword of the Cosmos I will write the story of how Ozz got the Sword at some point but not now I mean it's an endgame weapon that is sooo hard to make without cheating it took all of the yogscast Project Ozone 2 series and like a hundred times lag factory to make it and even then they cheated it in and deleted it early on in the series. I also came up with the Weapons have souls thing when I was thinking about experience in TC stuff and after reading the first Magnus Chase book a few months ago were the dwarf said all weapons have a spirit but most just can't talk. I'm using this same Idea but making it so EXP is involved and the spirits can grow and eventually speak to their wielders with the exception of above God level Items like the Sword of the cosmos that don't give 2 shits about exp and will just talk from the beginning and stuff like that gives me ideas on having Oz use the sword as a conduite to talk to other tools and stuff not made by them like [Razor's Edge]. Anyway this is very long so This is your author signing off. **


	3. First Contact!

**Last time on this Insane Story!**

_**Holy Shit**_

**This Time On my stupid story**

"This is so Fucking Stupid."-

"What the heck is this."-

"I am Inevitable."-

"They Will Pay"-

**After that quick summary it is time for the story to begin!**

I opened my Eyes after performing that Beautiful attack of Sexyness to find out that my attack had the unintended consequence of lighting up the area making it seem like Daytime and now there are a bunch of Craters in the ground. Like 500 of those fuckers, even in the woods. _Jesus how many Monsters did I kill?_ -

_**About 600 random monsters - **_

_Huh who is this?-_

_**What you don't Recognize you old pal Cosmy! -**_

I tilted my head at the strange voice. No one was talking, in fact Time seemed to not be moving at all.

_**Yeah I sort of wanted some privacy especially if that bitch staffy decided to show up. -**_

_Wait is this the Sword Of The Cosmos talking to me right now! -_

_** Well I mean who else can stop time this easily and mind think to people. -**_

_I don't want to answer that question because someone in this world probably can. -_

_**Pfft don't make me laugh. Anyway thanks for giving a chance to Recharge I've been running on fumes since we got here. -**_

_What do you mean 'running on fumes'? -_

_** Well I'm the Sword of the Cosmos If I can't get out to see the Night Sky or go into space every so often. I have to go into Hibernation mode where I can barely see my surroundings pr communicate with the outside. It took a lot of effort to answer Tom's questions a couple of days ago. -**_

_Uhh when you say 'That bitch staffy' are you referring to the Ultimate Ora-_

_**Don't Finish Her Name!-**_

I Felt that the sword was mentally recomposing Himself.

_**Anyway now that these Clarifying Questions are done can we discus the name you gave to that attack cause 'Infinite Nebula Crush' feels like it would do something else. -**_

_This is so fucking stupid. Mental sigh Well come up with something different later. I think we should get back to the present. -_

_**Did you just think the words 'Mental Sigh'? - **_

_As I already told you we will discuss this later. -_

_**That's not a no. -**_

_Oh my god I will pull out my hair just bring us back to the normal time. -_

_**Jeez don't be so uptight. As a favor I'll ask Terry to fix those dumbass reverse Hills. -**_

_What whose Ter-_

In original Jojo Fashion the Time stop ended with the weird contrast folding in on itself and the color of everything going back to normal. I also realized what I thought was bright light earlier was just Time stop contrast.

I stood up seeing everyone have the same shocked expression on their faces

"What?" I asked not really seeing why they were so shocked. Like all cliches I heard a plethora of oh my gods, holy shits, and are you okays. Thankfully Everyone stopped talking when a ball of blue energy left the Sword of the Cosmos and Flew to Sjin's True Terra Blade bouncing off and turning green at the same. The Ball of energy flew into the sky and burst sending smaller green balls toward all the craters that rebuilt the Earth and Filled the Craters.

"Guys The Terrablade just Told me that it prefers to be called Terry and that the Sword of the Cosmos told it to fix the holes." Sjin said in an amazed voice. They all looked towards me expecting an explanation.

"Okay the Sword sort of took over when I took it out of my inventory and we had a short chat in stopped time after the massive attack." I clarified to them, I then gave a short version of the conversation I had with the sword.

"I have one question." Tom said. "Why do you both hate Craters? They are just holes in the ground that are double wide."

"Have you looked at Craters? They are the most useless law of Physics/Explosive yield and should be Filled at every chance."

"Hate to interrupt this nonsense but their are refugees to attend to." Ben Interrupted. We all looked up to see the people not Traumatized and in shock trying to break open the cages. Me and Tom went over to the Cages and broke the locks. Tom's Axe turned the Locks to black Glass and they shattered and the Sword of the Cosmos Just obliterated the whole fucking cage at the a single tap without any damage to those inside. Rescued Villagers continued to Gape at our power as none of them have ever seen anything as insane as our weapons. An older villager, probably the chief or something, walked up to us. "Who- who are you Heroes?" Oz, after freaking everyone out by throwing Healing 2 splash potions over all the villagers starts talking to the Chief.

"Well we are the Yogscast." the Chief looked over confused "And we're here to help!"

"I have never heard of an Adventuring Team called the 'Yogshcasht.'" In the back Sjin elbowed Ben lightly in the side and decided to tell the yogs he sounded like Zylus, which made Ben and Tom think he is being vaguely racist.

"First of all its pronounced Yogs-Cast. There is no Shhh, and second we are not adventurers Just a large group of friends that want to Defeat Evil!" Sjin interrupted again but made sure Oz heard as well "Who said we're gonna Defeat Evil?"

"Listen Sjin we need Information and the best way to get it would be to pose as heroes, and the best way to do that is to get these people spreading the word."

"Oh you right, you right."

A kid walked up to Oz and said with lights in his eyes "Si-sir How did you Do that Magic earlier?" The Chief joined in "I would like to know as well. I Don't even have a clue what Tier of Magic that could be."

"What. I have never heard of tier Magic. What is it?" Oz asked Quizically.

The Chief gaped "HUUUUHHH! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE HEARD OF TIER MAGIC!"

Oz proceed to rub his ears before answering "Well I don't know of tier Magic but I can list you the Magics I have heard of. Tell me if you hear anything Familiar." The Chief nodded as Oz was trying to remember all the magics from Minecraftia. "Okay so there's Enchanting which I am sure you have heard of, Thaumaturgy, Botania, Blood Magic, Wizardry, Astral Sorcery, ProjectE, Actually Additions, Mystical Agriculture, AbyssalCraft, Requiary, Embers Rekindled, Witchery, Avaritia, Ars Magica, Lord Craft, Morphology, and a bunch of additions for each of those. That is not even counting all the, uhh crafts that use magic without realizing it." The Chiefs head was spinning as a multitude of thoughts were running through his head because most of those didn't even sound like schools of magic and he had never heard of any of them. Others he could not guess what they did, like 'Actually Additions' which could have been literally anything, so he decided to respond in kind. "I have never heard of any of those! Could you please tell me what they are ?"

Oz chuckled "That would take thousands of hours of Lets plays and days of reading Wiki pages. So how bout' you tell me about Tier magic and I'll tell you about a Magic that I know."

"Well Magic Casters here use magic in tiers that go from 1-10 with humans only being able to use up to tier 3 and anything above 5 can only be used by the Gods. There are also Martial Arts which is the so called 'Warrior Magic' that allows swordsmen and the like be able to perform feats beyond the common man."

"What do you mean, Tier 5 and above is reserved for the Gods?"

"Well the only people that I know can use them are the Gods of our religion."

Oz Frowned "that's not a good reason for believing only gods can use tier 5 and above. I bet the ones that can are either hiding it or you just Haven't heard of them."

The Chief seemingly offended wanted Oz to fulfil his end of the Bargain. "Anyway can you tell me about…..Avaritia."

Oz Deeply scowled and began to sweat. "That is the Worst magic and most powerful at the same time. The attack I used earlier I wasn't really expecting to happen but Avaritia is how you achieve that, but don't get your hopes up as it would take at least a thousand years of the whole world working together and more resources than this planet has to get the bare minimum of rewards."

"THEN HOW DID YOU USE SOMETHING THAT POWERFUL!" The Chief shouted again.

"How should I put this." Oz seemed to ponder for a bit. "We have Machines that can create the simplest things from nothing. Then other machines turn those simple things into more complicated things. The more complicated things are sent to humongous factories, that are so productive they slow time around them, that refine the complicated things into better things. The things are used to make better things and so on and so forth continuously so that we have stuff with high EMC values, the Energy value almost everything has. The Final Stuff are put into boxes that will create those base things again but more than we started with and at an unfathomable rate. The Base things are then turned into tiny objects smaller than your hand that contain Billions of those base things. That is the basic Idea of this magic, use near infinite numbers of items to make objects used to make weapons, tools, and armor that will basically make you a mortal god only weak to others with the same stuff you have." The Chief and any villagers listening had passed out from the story after realising that the Yogs must be from somewhere very far away to be able to achieve what Oz had told them was nigh-Impossible.

"Well then, That's what I thought would happen but I should take care of this." Oz called the other villagers to help as Sjin turned nearby plants and animals into horses and carriages Cinderella style to take the Villagers to the nearest settlement. After the Villagers had mounted up Oz decided to give them a little speech "I would like to Say Farewell to you people and I pray you find another home as great as the one you had. My Friend has made Wood golems that are patrolling the Caravan and will protect you from other monsters. I also Give you this" Oz pulled an _**Lexica Botania **_from his inventory "This is a _**Lexica Botania**_ On its own does nothing but with your will and belief it will end all threats, Cause your gods to notice you, grant your people the strength of 10, and make you never give up. Keep it with you and keep it safe as the forces of darkness will search for this object of Power. It will teach you how to wield Nature to do many tasks and cause your Town to prosper." The Villagers were elated at this event. For a man to give away a such a powerful object of magic at the bat of an eye means he must be truly noble and wish to do good in the world.

The Yogs watched the Villagers leave toward the sunrise and pondered if it was all they should have done. wSuddenly Oz's Yog Phone beeped, which shouldn't have happened as he wasn't in Yogscast Territory Right now, Only to see a new message from Rythian!

_ ***Ozmas has Logged on***_

_Rythian: Hey Oz. Zoey, Duncan, and I built an antenna on top of that mountain we were gonna use for the space program to make it easier to communicate, at least until we can get satellites in the sky. Are you guys coming back soon?_

_ Ozmas: Yeah on are way, we'll tell you what happened when we get back. It was pretty intense._

_ Rythian: OK can't wait to hear it!_

_ ***Rythian Has Logged off***_

_` ***Ozmas Has Logged off*** _

The Yogs made their way back to the portal ready to start a space program, prepared to explore and learn as much as they want, and ready to tell the sad yet awesome story of what happened to them. Unbeknownst to the Explorer party something strange was happening at the portal.

"What the Fuck is this!" Lewis Aggressively said to no one. "A rogue signal? Didn't we already confirm that this planet had no technology?" Lewis worked to blacklist the signal and isolate its location and had managed to barely succeed. Able to only gain an approximate direction towards the north and force the signal away. "Oz needs to know about this right away!" Lewis rushed to find Rythian and released a PSA about not using the Yog Phones for a bit because of the Signal.

*****Meanwhile*****

The same thing happened to CZ Delta except it was opposite as she was not very experienced with Cyber warfare and had been forced out of the new signal. As she was only able to pick up a short conversation between 2 individuals and their approximate locations with her amazing sensory Tech. She did what any informed person would do in this situation, report to her Leader! She cast **[Message]**. "Hello? Lord Ainz?"

"Shizu? I Wasn't expecting a call from you. Have you discovered something about the magical Phoenomia?"

"I believe so Lord. As I was heading towards the Theocracy I felt a Strange buzzing in my head. Believing it to be Bee's or something I ignored it, but the closer I got the louder it became. I tried to focus on it to make it go away when it seemed that my computer parts reacted! As it was a radio Signal! Which I never thought would exist here so I wasn't even looking for them!"

"A Radio Signal? Was there any information on it?"

"Yes! It was connected to a Network but before I could get anymore than a small conversation and locations of the speakers, someone locked me out and stopped the Signal!"

"Hmmm relay the conversation to me and then I will send Solution Epsilon, Yuri Alpha, and Lupusregina Beta as back up to explore the locations"

"Roger That Lord Ainz! I will Wait for them at my current location." CZ Delta told Ainz of the Text messages she detected and waited for her sisters to arrive. Ainz had then Copied the Message exactly onto some parchment and began a discussion with some of his Guardians about the Nature of the Messages. Ainz started with what he knew about what was said .

"Thank you Albedo, Demiurge for Coming here on such short notice but we have a situation. CZ Delta Has Informed me of an Unknown Radio signal originating from the area near where the event last night occurred. She was only able to pick up a short conversation between 2 people and their locations before she was forced out of the Network. This Lets us know that there may be possible YGGDRASIL players on the planet or an unknown advanced country is making moves. I believe it to be player Influence even though there was a little to no use of Technology in YGGDRASIL as the message provides some evidence to this as it was written in english, a language that was used by a few players. Here are copies of the Message for you." Albedo and Demiurge read over the message and spoke Their thoughts.

"Well Lord Ainz The names Ozmas and Rythian are very different compared to the other names mentioned which are Zoey and Duncan." Albedo Stated with Demiurge following her up.

"Also this Ozmas is part of a Exploration team and it seems something interesting happened to them during the trip. Rythian asks if they are Returning soon meaning the Explorers have been gone for a while and May have witnessed, been involved in, or caused the Event last night." Albedo now Picked up the speech.

"Rythian says he built the antenna that is coordinating the messages on a mountain that is going to be used for a space program suggesting a high level of Technology so we should have someone watching the sky for launches and have CZ Delta develop a better way to detect Signals. We should also Prepare Domed magic Shields over Nazerik in case they start leaving lots of Space trash that could fall or we get into conflict and they decide to bombard us from Orbit." Demiurge Again

"The Presence of the Logging of Phrases suggests that they were using software to communicate instead of just pure signals. Also They are going to Launch satellites increasing our need to observe the sky even more if CZ Delta can't find their Base" They Both were finished Finally and Ainz soaked up the Observations they made. "Thank You both for your Help! Demiurge I am leaving you In charge of the Project to find out more about these possible players. I hope we can one day reach the stars as easily as they seem to be able to!" Ainz Said in a grand voice. Albedo and Demiurge replied with a synchronised "Yes Lord Ainz!" As they walked away Demiurge could only think about possible Strategies to spy on the new faction and Ainz's words of wishing to reach the stars. Albedo Could only think of How these possible Players must be eliminated before they can Hurt her Beloved as she knew they would With only one true thought in her head. _**'I am **__**Inevitable!**__**'**_ Ainz Himself set about to perform some Magical Scrying so he could watch the progress of CZ Delta and her sisters but when he tried to view the surrounding areas he began to sense something else even more strange. He could feel a hundred tiny minds speak inside of multiple Pocket Dimensions but Whenever he tried to get closer to the feeling and the projected locations of the Unknowns a Heavy presence would befall him. Something Incredibly strong like it was more powerful than him, but Ainz knew that had to be impossible as he was Max level!. The Presence Would Push him away but it felt less like a push as his view would get launched like he was performing a slingshot maneuver around a Black Hole. Ainz Believed this to be some powerful Anti-information magic as His Vitality detection magic told him the area was very Low in health but the Mana detection was off the Fucking Charts! And everytime Ainz rechecked his detection magic the Values would change however the Mana would never Lower and the Vitality was in constant Fluctuation. If this is Anti-information magic Ainz believes he needs to find who is responsible and steal the spell using **[Dark Wisdom]** as it seems so natural one not well versed information would think it real if not for the outrageous values.

_Oh well. Magic can always advance but I can only guess about if this is a YGGDRASIL spell or something else._

Ainz Thought while contacting the Pleiades to join CZ delta but unbeknownst to him a particular weapon was aware of his watching….

The sword of the Cosmos was feeling a lot of magical interference around his area. Like someone was trying to watch them, or some people were using magic to talk instead of Technology like normal people. He decided to create a magic Cluster around the area and force the watcher out whenever they tried to break the fog but this guy was persistent.

_**Hey Oz.-**_

_What is it?-_

_**Someone is trying to watch us.-**_

_What do you mean? I haven't seen a person, Ben hasn't said anything about people on his thermals.-_

_**They are using magic to watch from far away. I have been blocking them but do you want me to send them a warning?-**_

_Well do you know who they are, or where?-_

_**I don't know who but it seems they are inside of a very large pocket dimension with an opening to the north.-**_

_Can you hit the Pocket Dimension Directly?-_

_**I mean no, that's not how magic works.-**_

_Okay, I'm dumb, Bomb the entrance.-_

_**I like that plan, but while their confused want me to try and get a seeing star inside the dimension.- **_

_The Hell is a seeing star?-_

_**A little star that can hide in lamps or fake skies that we can connect to a TV screen and Controller to spy on people. It is also not magical as it is a Tiny star that manipulates gravity to beam images and sound long distances.-**_

_That sounds Overpowered. How many of those can we have at once?-___

_** I can only make 1.-**_

_That's sad.-_

_**Yeah so is life buddy.-**_

_Can we just bomb them now?-_

_**Yeah hold me over you head I'll send the star first.-**_

"Hey guys can we stop for a bit." Oz said to his party.

"Uhh ok?" said Sjin and he got all the yogs to sit down .

Oz raised the Sword over his head confusing the yogs. A little Light glowed at the tip of the sword, it suddenly popped off zipping towards the north. The sword then pulled some cosmic energy from it reserves condensing it.

_**Alright I'm Ready to fire. Make up a name for the attack and I'll fire when you say it.-**_

Oz Thought for a second before He came up with a cool name **"[Comet Strike!]"** As he said it the Ball Turned the Color of a Red Giant and launched into the sky when he was finished. The Comet expanded and generated a tail as it streaked across the sky.

*****Meanwhile*****

Demiurge was supervising the Demons in charge of Generating the Magic dome When he saw a small flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look but didn't see anything, casting Divination magic Demiurge did a quick scan of the area to see if he could find what that was. After not getting any results he returned to his supervisor position when a Random demon shouted for Demiurge to look up. He looked into the sky and saw what must have been the Gleam, a Deep Red Comet was heading towards the Tomb! Demiurge quickly raised a barrier over the Demons and himself, Barely saving Himself from the explosion. The Comet Landed square on the Tombs Main Mausoleum, breaking through the roof and exploding causing Shalltear to run upstairs.

"What in the Blazes is going on u- !" The Comet landed right on top of Shalltear exploding and causing a small mushroom cloud to form as it destroyed the Mausoleum and the nearby ground. The only thing left intact in the Main structure was the Stone Doors at the bottom that lead into the 1st floor. Shalltear used her skill to reverse her Time bringing herself back to life **"WHO DARES ATTACK THE GREAT TOMB OF NAZARICK!" **Shalltear shouted at the top of her lungs while equipping her **[Bloody Valkyrie Armor].**

"Shalltear!" She looked over to see Demiurge on an Unscathed patch of land inside of a Magic dome "Demiurge! What Happened? Who has done This?!" Demiurge Dispelled the Barrier and pushed his glasses up on his face causing them to gleam. "I do not know Shalltear but let me the first to tell you." His voice took a darker Tone like it was made of pure malice. "They Will Pay."


	4. Announcement

_**Time For an Announcement! **_

I am not Foolish and I know this story has a lot of shortcomings, such as my random bad grammer and incoherent phrases and a difficulty writing dialogue. When I write stuff I think it in my head as I'm writing or when I'm about to fall asleep but when I actually write it I will think words in my head that I believe I wrote but didn't really, thus random words will be skipped. I hear you telling me as you are writing this to just have someone read this before I upload it. Because I am a normal functioning human being showing this to someone I could trust to give me legitimate feedback is incredibly embarrassing for me. It's not that I think my family or friends would make fun of me, it's that I am like a dragon in my sense of pride and showing this to people I know would horribly destroy that. I also did a bit of self insert with this story but not really. My name is Ozzy and Im not related to the Osbourne family it's just the name my father gave me, hence an explanation of the Name Ozmas and username of Ozzman. I also profusely watch the Yogscast and really enjoy their content plus I also needed a large group of people I am decently familiar with to make as NCPs and I just didn't want to make stuff up that made sense in the content of minecraft such as a creeper person because that is dumb and not what I want to do. I am planning a Technological clash to occur at some point and realization from Ainz and the Guardians that this world is not their playground. Another thing is that as Ainz and his crew are adept at magic and understand its workings and in YGGDRASIL he had to think outside the box because the game did not provide info. My idea of Minecraftia is different, it was a Sandbox, there were no quests or stuff like that. You could do nearly anything and it let players rein free on its worlds and dimensions. It was similar to the OASIS from Ready Player One where you could do anything only limited by your imagination. I did not include items that their could only be one of, like world items from YGGDRASIL as that would have made the game unfair. Everything I mentioned in the story could be acquired by someone in minecraftia. Stuff like Creative Items were made with Avaritia like the staff Ozmas made at the beginning is what I consider an upgrade of the ultimate wand from the Forbidden magic mod and could be made by any guild with enough resources. I made up a lot of new upgraded versions of weapons from modded minecraft because if the Terra blade is as strong as a diamond sword and can only shoot that tiny green beam the Legendary namesake of Terraria would never make an appearance. Back to my topic Ainz had to grasp at straws while Minecraftians had NEI, Ainz needed magic to see health and other stats, Minecraftians had Damage Indicators (Which i'm gonna make like VATS from Fallout). All Oz and The Yogs want to accomplish is getting new stuff but the Minecraftians can't function without guidance on how to acquire the said stuff it's not how the "Game" was. Therefore in the beginning Ainz is at an advantage, he can do more than them faster and can make new stuff to help the situations he encounters. The Minecraftians need to get over this "only making stuff from the list mentality" and understand what their making and how to make it without crafting tables so they become on par with Ainz. The Spirit of NEI is the embodiment of this as none of the stuff in the New World section can be made using crafting tables. Also They don't understand how any of their cool stuff works, some magic books may give bare minimum explanations but its not like they can make new spells, The Spirit is here to teach them these things. Ainz will not get ahold of Technology anytime soon as I am planning a time skip to occur soon when the forces of Nazerik meet at the location of the portal with a pretty cool clash between some upgraded bosses from twilight forest to give the tomb a bigger scare. Finally I am writing this story for 2 reasons: The First is my own personal satisfaction that I have Accomplished what I have set out to do. The Second is to get the ball rolling on Minecraft/Overlord Crossovers, There aren't any and the concept im using its hard to think of so I wonder why I'm the first to do something like this. Anyway This story is to begin the process of getting a saturation so I don't have to write stories and can just enjoy them.

Also go read _**The Moon Wars**_ a story by a user named Wachichas as I want him to continue it and my favorites aren't enough to make him. Also read anything else by him cause it is all really god and doesn't have my Shortcomings.


	5. Freedom

**Last time on this Insane Story!**

_**"They Will Pay!"**_

**This Time On my stupid story**

Ok I'm stopping this beginning thing as it forces me

to plan out things in my story which is just too much effort.

**After that quick summary it is time for the story to begin!**

Ainz was on fire inside. An Artillery strike was something he had not predicted or ever thought could happen. The Fact that it Occured in the middle of them constructing a Magic barrier only Encouraged the Captain Hindsight speaking in his mind. Ainz Conclded that those who attacked him are the same people who caused the event last night and also the same people who The Pleiades were sent to investigate. The Attack was Cosmic in nature because Demiurge reported the Artillery to be a magically charged Comet confirming his first thought. The Attack was sent right after he discussed the unknown Players with Demiurge and Albedo meaning that Anti-Information magic they used was so good it could tell the caster the location of those spying on them! Truly a spell Ainz needed more than ever as they know the location of the Tomb but he only has clues that it is near the mountain. All of the Floor Guardians had made plans to initiate Opertation Genocide but Ainz knew that was Foolish. They needed to Discover what was happening on those mountains, if their adversaries were consciously after them or just defending their territory. If it's the first one Ainz needs to prepare for an attack on his southern border, if it's the second Ainz needs to prepare an Invasion force. Another thing Ainz is worried about is the guardians bloodlust, Ainz doesn't want to fight if he doesn't have to because if they can use more powerful attacks than that event last night he is going to need a numbers advantage. _I hope we can encounter these people without them attacking on sight. Oh Shit the Pleiades! Hmm now I have an Idea. _Ainz thought to himself before Contacting Albedo. "Albedo." Albedo ears perked up at the sound of her lord's voice in these Troubling times.

"What is it My Lord." she said

"Have The Pleiades Exploration force been informed of the attack?"

"No They haven't. I shall Contact them right away!"

"No Albedo! If they attack on sight for revenge we will find out less information. Lets see how our unknowns react to some subterfuge."

"What do you mean Lord Ainz?"

"The Pleiades will change behaviors if they know the Tomb has been attacked by the unknowns. Contact Yuri and tell them to disguise themselves as Travelers, Then they will approach the unknowns to ask for assistance to take them to a safe location."

"Brilliant Lord Ainz! You're even accounting for possible hostile mood changes from the Pleiades!"

"Yes I know. Now! Get our plans into action!"

*****TIMESKIP*****

Yuri Alpha was contacted by Albedo after they reached the first location, Which was not notable as it was a burned out village with lots of Magic residue. The plan changes were welcomed by Yuri alpha as she thought they would spot them if her squad was just hiding in the bushes or invisible, even more so with them wearing their maid Uniforms. They cast **[Create Greater Item]**

So they can have some Slightly elaborate clothes and light Armor while Concocting the story of them being Kights from the slane Theocracy sent to Investigate the recent Burned out village. They were counting on the fact that the Unknowns had little to no Information on the surrounding Territories. The Pleiades were getting closer to the 2nd location and heard the sound of Construction and talking, but the sound was strange because they assumed it to be construction but it really sounded like heavy objects landing on the ground. They saw a Building in the distance sitting on the side of a mountain at very precarious angles but truly beautiful. It had a perfect design like a cliffside castle but with vines and plant life plus deliberately cracked bricks used to build it. The Building, strangely enough was built entirely out of cubes but before they could ponder this more they all felt four blades touch the back of their necks. They all rolled forward while kicking the Hands holding the blades behind them before standing up to see a strange group of individuals behind them. 2 elves one dark, the other wood, a human, and something that was vaguely human but also undead. **(Authors note: to clarify this is Rythian, Sjin, Ozmas, and Tom, They were other races from Ozmas who is human but it doesn't matter to them because all Minecraftia are the same and immortal to old age. Because Minecraftia doesn't give advantages but allows you to be whatever you want meaning that Even though Tom is undead he still has to eat and sleep like a normal human. The villagers didn't know either because all of them were wearing armor)**

The Dark elf was dressed like an assassin in purple and black robes with a knife at each side and a bow on his back. The wood elf was dressed in a white jumpsuit with orange decals but Deep green armor appeared on his body as the pleiades watched, the sword the wood elf carried was very powerful. So powerful Yuri Alpha could sense its nature magic flowing out of the blade which was a leafy green and with a hole in it that seemed to be for decoration, the hilt was brown but the whole blade had glowing white decals that pulsed with power. The Undead was Wearing a menacing armor set and carrying a massive axe that was made of black metal but glowed blue. They looked at the undead face and upon noticing that it was not covered had to gasp out of shock as it was entirely human with no undead like features like rotted skin or lack of hair that was ever more prevalent with a bushy beard on his face. The human was very different however as he had a very pale skin tone with very dark, raven hair that fell slightly obscuring his face. He wore a very dark set of clothing but had no armor which was strange since Yuri could swear she heard a zap or clang when her foot hit his hand. He Carried three weapons a Menacing Katana in his Hands, On his back a very strong Magic power could be sensed from the sheathed sword on his back that had an unassuming brown hilt with a Large Sunstone at the bottom, Their was also a weird pistol looking thing at his side in a holster.

"Who are you!" The human shouted to them. Yuri made sure she was the first to respond.

"We should be the ones asking the questions as you are the ones trespassing in our Kingdom!" The others followed her lead, shouting at the men, maybe unknowns, Explorers? Yuri honestly didn't know what to call them. The Human visibly relaxed and put his Katana in a sheath at his side.

"Its Okay guys. Put your swords away." The Other people followed suit right after the supposed leader "We are strangers in this land. I didn't know it belonged to your kingdom. I am sorry." he stuck his hand out to shake it with Yuri's who took it but was very confused. _How did they get behind us without them noticing? And who just drops their guard on the spot like that? Someone else must be nearby._

"Rude way to say Hello." Yuri said to the leader who looked down in embarrassment but Yuri wasn't sure because of the hair.

"Yeah well someone was trying to spy on us earlier. On 2 occasions in fact." he stated bluntly which left Yuri internally stunned. _How did they know about the Magic scrying by Lord Ainz?_

"Soooo who are you?" he said again but nice this time. His Friends were whispering behind him but only Lupusregina could hear them and it was some nonsense about how beautiful they were but it got off track really fast to something about Beautiful flying women that made the Wood Elf laugh.

Yuri put her hand on her chest and began to speak "We are The Pleiades a knight order of the Slane Theocracy which is the land you are currently in. I am our Orders second in command Yuri." her sisters stood up and said the names they abbreviated earlier.

"Lupus!"

"Sally."

"Shizu."

"Now may I ask the same." Yuri ended introductions from her group. Where the Unknowns leader promptly spoke up after.

"We are the Yogscast. A group of Scientists, engineers, adventurers, and idiots of which I am the CEO, Ozmas. I don't think you'll understand that but a bit like the King."_ My god! Their leader is right in front of us! With no armor or anything to stop one of us from running up and grabbing him to teleport back to the tomb! Oh and he is also one of the men from the message! _Behind him she saw the Wood elf whisper to the undead loud enough for everyone to hear "Wow. strokes his Ego much." Ozmas glared at him causing him to laugh even harder. "Good Job Sjin! It took you less than 2 minutes to embarrass me in a first contact scenario which makes this strike three go back to base your on cooking duty for the rest of your time here." Sjin Smiled at him and pulled out a book from somewhere. He opened the book then by magic it made a runic circle on the floor Which exploded into smoke. Everyone coughed when inhaling the smoke but when it cleared Sjin was gone. "Goddamnit Sjin wasting Mobile Mystcraft Teleportation Books." He looked at the ground where Sjin was standing that now had a Runic circle embedded in it and a note at the center. "Oh great he left a note _'Jokes on you I love That job!'_ Yeah that's real nice." He and the other guys started laughing. "Oh my god. Do you girls have problems like this in the Slane Theocracy?" Yuri replied again

"No, Where we are from such a blatant act of disrespect would be cause for execution but you really didn't even care!" Yuri was glad that Shizu matched her straight face, while Solution was trying her best to not laugh, and Lupusregina had burst out laughing. "Well that's depressing. I mean who would execute someone because of disrespect? I just didn't want him to leave a bad impression." Ozmas said with a barely visible smile. "Anyway That was Sjin who just left, Tom is the one in the Hulking Armor."

"Whats up." Tom said with a bit of enthusiasm. Yuri did not expect an undead to have such a trusting a calming voice. Hers required a lot of magic to get out of the Gurgle stage.

"And that Ninja Behind me is Rythian"

"My Lady." It appeared to the Pleiades that Rythian was quite the Charmer with another sweet and soothing voice. He even Kissed Yuri's hand! She noticed that Ozmas elbowed Tom in the side as if saying _'Get a load of this.'_ and watched as Tom rolled his eyes and Ozmas Silently laughed. This all caused Yuri to speak up out of confusion.

"I'm Sorry? Why are you laughing at the only one who has given me a greeting worthy of the second in command of a knight order?" Rythian suddenly stood up and glared at the two behind him then looked back at Yuri. "I apologize for them My Lady. They don't believe it's the Yogscast way to Show people Respect."

"Pfft your just a sucker for pretty girls." Tom said to Rythian who, Yuri Noticed, had a slight blush visible on his face. Rythian Then Pulled his face mask back up and walked back around Ozmas to grumble in peace. "I'm sorry if we offended you for not showing respect, but your not the type of people were used to dealing with." Ozmas Said to her. _Hmm Rythian was the other guy in the message maybe I can trick them into letting us visit their base. _"Uh By the way why haven't your other knights really talked yet?"

"In our culture a Knight talking during a meeting of leaders is very rude."

"Ahh Yes, I wouldn't have thought anything else, But are you gonna leave anytime soon."

"No it is customary to the Receiving party during a Parlay to provide housing and Entertainment to their guests for one night and half a day."

"So this is a Parlay then? What have we done to cause that?" He asked with a sly smile.

"I am assuming that the Terror Vortex of Cosmic power and magic that occurred last night was your doing? If Yes it was an act of War just by its sheer threatening presence regardless of what you did with it. Meaning you are our hosts by the ancient Laws." Yuri recited with a monotone voice.

"Well I did do that, although not intentionally, so I will Host you tonight. Before you ask about What happened last night give us two hours to build you housing, less if you don't mind sharing a room." _Well then. I was not expecting that to work! Its like he doesn't even care that we might be lying or could Kill his people with whom he seems very close to._

"Very well. I accept your offer and we will share the same room."

"Alright then!" Ozmas seemed sort of excited, But Yuri Alpha found out it had nothing to do with them. "Give me a sec to get the order for construction to begin sent and Then Rythian will open a portal." Rythian pulled a Wand ,that glowed silver with a dark purple caps and an Item that glowed with a Vortex in its center on top of the top cap, of some sort out of somewhere again. _Where are they getting all of this stuff _Yuri thought. Ozmas pulled a flat brick shaped device out of his pocket and seemed to be reading off of it. He Then looked up with a worried face at Shizu. Then he looked back at the device then Nodded into the woods with a grave face. Rythian and Tom were confused why Oz hadn't told Rythian to open a portal yet. And Yuri was Worried that something about them had been found out. The Yogs and the Pleiades were alarmed when Ben, in full power armor, dropped from the sky behind the girls and Ozmas drew his Katana and suddenly appeared in front of Yuri with extreme speed and held the Sword to Yuri's throat. "You are lying to me." He Snarled "That Girl is not Alive and most certainly what was what spying on us Earlier. In fact you are all probably not What you say to be." For the first time in her Life Yuri Felt fear. The Sword held at her Throat was not something to be trifled with. She could tell that if he Sliced her that instead of her head just popping off as she was a dullahan, the sword would cleave her very soul preventing any and all resurrection. She would Die instantly, Nothing in her life had prepared her for a weapon like this as it expelled an unexplainable energy that protected all life but seemed to defy Things Divine. It seemed as if it was a weapon meant for mortals to Fight against God's, both good and bad. Even unnatural living like her was subject to its wrath. The Other Pleiades Began to draw their weapons to defend Yuri but she called out to them before they could attack. "DO NOT ATTACK! THIS WEAPON WITH INSTANTLY DESTROY ME WITH NO RETURN POSSIBLE!" This caused a stop in the Pleiades as they couldn't see anything wrong with the blade certainly nothing that might warrant a no respawn effect or instantly kill a Dullahan by cutting its head off. They put their weapons away deciding to follow their leader, for now at least. Ozmas glared at the pleiades and then nodded to ben who nodded back and began typing on a holographic keyboard projected by the suit he had on. "Now, Tell me What you are." Ozmas said Menacingly. Yuri talked in a meek and scared voice as if her spirit had been broken. Causing the Pleiades to be a little scared themselves as their big sister had never acted like this.

"I...I a-a-a-am a Dull-a-ahan, m-m-my sisters are a We-Werewolf, s-s-s-slime,an-and Autom-a-ata." Yuri thought she knew what a sadist was, hell three of her sisters were sadists but none of them could compare to this man. The sword began to show her things, Who she was before she was a Dullahan, before she was with Nazarik, that she was not free but enslaved, but it also promised something.

_**The Gift of a new life and that it could give it to her, all she needed to do was ask. She Did not believe she was being tricked, nor was she being controlled, she was being saved! **_

"_**PLEASE! SAVE ME! FREE ME FROM MY SLAVERY! I WANT MY FAMILY AGAIN! TRINITY! CATRINA! MOTHER! FATHER! I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ozmas'a eyes had shined a dark black through his hair the KIKOKU had godless runes of pure magic written in traditional Japanese flare up beneath its dark shine. Ozmas's hair floated up in the air allowing his face to be seen and he said his first only words he had spoken in the last minute. "Very well." The Sword Cut forward removing Yuri's head from her body and releasing a shockwave of dark power across the world. As the head flew it glowed a pure gold and a new body expanded from the stump of her neck. "**__**Anata wa jiyūda." was Ozmas's last words before he passed out at the feet of Yuri's old body. Yuri landed on the ground with a new body her Memories returned and new Armor coated her body. As she turned around and picked up The KIKOKU her hair changed from a disgusting black to a Shining blonde held back in a ponytail, eyes turning a deep blue. She walked over to the Pleiades and spoke to them in a heavenly voice "ONES WHO DARED TO CALL ME THEIR SISTER! WHO DO NOT REALISE HOW THEY ARE ENSLAVED! WHO FAIL TO REMEMBER! SEND MOMONGA MY REGARDS! AND TELL HIM THAT HE WILL REPENT FOR WHAT HE AND THE 'SUPREME BEINGS' DID TO ME!" She swung the Kikoku at solution as a slash of black energy flew from the sword at blinding speeds and amputated her arm. **_

The Pleiades ran from The Terror that used to be Yuri Alpha. Fleeing from the Yogscast and everything in the Slane Theocracy, only stopping to grab Shizu who had passed out for know reason as they called for a **[Gate]** to take them back to the tomb and as they ran through they had a few thoughts. Lupusregina and Solution were terrified because of one reason, Yuri hadn't been mind controlled. She was doing this of her own free will, not controlled or convinced, literally free from what she said was Their Lord Ainz enslavement, but they couldn't be enslaved by Ainz! They Loved working for him! He even cared for them Like his own children! But they could say no to Ainz. Couldn't they?

Yuri Alpha looked to the Yogscast who were all stunned and frozen in fear except for Ben who had shut out the outside world so he could send the Virus that would destroy that girls capacity to read radio waves. He was glad it wouldn't hurt her just cause her to pass out and internally remove all coding regarding radio. He sent the virus and looked up, enabling him to see his surroundings and noticed a few things. A new Girl holding the Kikoku, a headless body, no head for said body, Oz passed out next to the body, and Tom shaking him to get his attention. It was Yuri who spoke first "Do not be frightened. You are my comrades, my metaphorical brothers and sisters, and Oz." she smiled. "Is my Savior." Rythian decided to speak up first. "But Yuri-"

"That is not my name." she interrupted. Rythian looked at her with a meek look. "May I ask what your name is then?" he smiled at her and she smiled back. "It is Calliope."

Ainz was very scared, one minute he was minding his own business trying to see what was happening with the Pleiades when he feels a mental alert occur urging him to check the NPC list. _Huh thats strange I've never felt anything like that before_. He looked at the list and saw a major discrepancy and got a foreboding feeling._ What happened to Yuri Alpha?_ The Pleiades now had 5 members as the space meant for Yuri Alpha was gone. He suddenly got a Message from Sebas saying that the Pleiades had returned but Yuri was not with them and they all had broken down. Ainz used his ring of **[Ainz Ooal Gown]** to Teleport to the main hall where the Pleiades were at. He was greeted with a disheartening sight, Both Solution and Lupusregina had broken down crying and CZ Delta was passed out on the floor with smoke floating out of her ears. Ainz ran up to Lupusregina and grabbed her shoulders, "Where is Yuri! Please! Where is she!" It looked as if Lupusregina tried to tell him but just jumped up crying into his shoulder, hugging him. Ainz was Shocked "What's Wrong! Where is she!" Shizu stood up as if she was possessed, one eye glowing a deep blue, the other Shining Gold. Her Voice spoke in a tone not her own, a Voice not even able to come from her body, and spoke three words that would haunt Ainz for the rest of his days.

"_**She is Free."**_


	6. Big Fight scene

**(Quick Little thing that whole Yuri Alpha revival stuff was not supposed to happen. When I was thinking about how Oz can't be using the Sword of the Cosmos when he just meets the Maids so I gave him the Kikoku. I had planned that someone use it to Fight Demiurge later in the story but I'm going to do a soft reboot at the end of this Arc so thats not happening. But anyway I thought about What Anti-Divine damage means in the New World and if you think about it that is also anti-undead as an Undead creature can not exist without magic meaning Undead are based off Divine Power. The Yuri Alpha stuff Fell into my mind and I couldn't get it out so I rewrote the chapter** **around that. It was originally supposed to be Oz points the sword at Yuri and asks about Shizu after hearing she is a robot from Ben. Then She says that Shizu is a Autonoma, Ben Hacks her, then the Pleiades have a light hearted stay at the base before Ainz rolls up tomorrow to destroy them when Duncan and Sjin are sent to the moon and Erebus Portal Destroyed. The Yogs Disappear until the war against Re-Estize Kingdom starts and they show up and destroy Ainz's Goats using Missiles and the Sword of the Cosmos. Then the war starts up again between the Two factions until Ainz realises he is boned because the Yogscast Had colonized the whole system and can destroy him and the whole of the Tomb with Orbital Bombardment and Spaceships. But thats not happening anymore because of the Yuri Incident so at the end of this Arc the Sword of the Cosmos will be used to do something cool and reboot the story. This Arc is Known as The Revival Arc.)**

**Last time on this Insane Story!**

_ "She Is Free."_

_**This Time on My Stupid Story!**_

Calliope was going to bed in the room that was meant to be for her and her "Sisters" when she tried to remember what had happened to her to turn her into Yuri and Where her real Sisters are. Oz had taken most of the Yogs in the New Overworld, Except for Ben, back to YogTowers in the Twilight Forest to have a conference about the Events that had Occured in the New Overworld with topics consisting of War Crimes by Monsters, Random Possession by legendary Weapons, Factions with power that could be used to destroy the Yogscast, and Calliope herself.

_**(Ainz Perspective)**_

I was having a mental breakdown about Yuri Alpha as if what the Pleiades said was Correct she turned on the Great tomb of her own Free will. I was Also Disturbed by what happened to her because she was turned Back into a human by the leader, Ozmas, Sword called The Kikoku if the Pleiades read the Japanese on the side correctly. But that wasn't all On his Back they said was a sword of equal power but in different ways, the Kikoku emanated a Murderous aura toward Yuri but a loving one was she was turned back into a human. This Suggests an Anti-Undead weapon, but one powerful enough to turn undead back into Humans was incomprehensible. The other Sword had emanated an aura of Cosmic energy, like it was the Definition of the Laws of the Universe and yet it was not Divine. That Sword must have been what caused the event two Days ago and the Bombing on the Tomb. What was Strange was the fact that the Pleiades had felt spirits in the all the weapons the Players had carried. This was confirmed when Lupusregina had pulled one of the Knives Belonging to the Dark elf known as "Rythian" out of her pocket and said she had stolen it while he was talking to them by using Total Invisablilty on her hand. This Knife was very special as it was an equivalent to a Divine-class Possessed weapon constructed by Materials completely unknown to the Tomb. The Blade was Clear with a white border and very unstable, The Handguard was Dark Purple, and the Hilt was made of a Glowing Wood? It got Weirder as the Weapons Blade was covered in an unholy Quartz that could only be obtained from Hell itself, A Layer of Moss was Also on the Item, we do not know why, and strange Bone was built into its structure that seemed to absorb the life of creatures around it, Even Undead! Something crazy was the items that were infused into the Weapon, We can not see them as only high tier blacksmiths can even tell they are there, A single Diamond, one Meter cubed each of Gold and Diamonds, an apple that was Golden and contained extreme regenerative powers, And a Star that held so much Undead and unholy power it must have come from a Lord of Hell! Demiurge wanted to dismantle the Knife just to get all of these Materials but I Forbid it as we learned the Knife was Alive! When Anyone Tried to touch it a massive energy surge would occur and disable the Touchers Magic and cause them to pass out. I Tried to Hold the Knife and It Drained all of my Mana! After we had Members of the Tomb Flocking to the Location where Lupusregina Dropped the Knife Down when she got back, I Still don't understand how she was able to hold it before but not now. No one was able to hold it until Sebas arrived to calm the Ruckus and picked up the Knife like it was nothing to ask me why Every one in the Tomb was flocking to the Knife. When I asked him to give it to me The Knife Actually Talked! It Told me to Fuck off! I was Told to Fuck Off By a Knife! Sebas was very confused and asked the knife why It said that to me, It said and I quote "Because I don't want all these Evil Assholes trying to Molest my perfect Finish." I realised that Sebas was the first person with a high Karma Score to grab the Knife, Also I told Sebas to ask the Knife Why it let Lupusregina take it. The Knife and Sebas Struck up a Conversation that started with that Question. "Why did you let Lupusregina Take you if you don't want to be around Evil Creatures?" Sebas Asked First

"Well She had soft Hands and Held me Delicately so I only woke up When she put me down. By the Way Where am I? Can You Take me back to Rythian? He made me you know." The Knife said, I also Realised it had a Teenage voice and clearly had the mouth of one.

"No, you are to be Employed by the Great Tomb Of Nazarick from now on. Consider it the Highest of Honors."

"It doesn't seem like an Honor. I mean evil people keep trying to Molest me and why should care about Honor for That Matter? Hold Up you Work for the Evil Guy! Put Me Down or He Gets it!"

"What can You do to My Lord Your a Knife." That seemed to strike a nerve with the Knife. I watched Sebas take a surprised face as his Arm flew up behind him and then through the Knife he was holding right at me. The Eight Edged assassins Jumped down from the Ceiling to intercept the Knife and Arrest Sebas. "Suck It Bitchs!" The Knife yelled as it flew towards me, cutting a swath through the Assassins. I jumped out of the Way to avoid the Knife but it Curved in the Air to Hit me! I Raised a Magic wall to block it but it burst through that Too!

"Nuh uh I'm Made of Enchanted wood Assholes! That's Magic Nullification Right There!" The Knife Called out again. I noticed it too began to lose momentum and fell to the Floor. "Of Fucking Course! Gravity Gets me everytime! If only Cosmo was here he could fix that for me. At least I now have a Killstreak of 10. Well Since Fighting isn't gonna Get me anywhere let's start over." The Knife, now laying on the Floor, Cleared its non-existent throat. "Hi my names Amon, The Dark God, What's yours?" I was stunned , The Sword had Possessed Sebas's arm, Purposefully changed its trajectory through the Air to Decapitate the Eight Edged Assassins and hit me, And It was now Claiming to be a Dark God!? I asked the Most Obvious Question. "Are You Really A God of Darkness?"

"I, Mr. Spooky Scary Skeleton, am A Knife and that is Just my name. You can't put gods inside of Weapons but weapons can be Gods explain that to me?" This was both a relief and created a question that needed answered but first something else. "Sebas Did you throw Amon at me on purpose?"

"No Lord Ainz! It had Possessed my Arm!" Sebas shouted to me. This was a truly powerful Weapon to be able to Possess people. I turned my Attention back to Amon. "How Are you able to Speak?"

"Well, all weapons have spirits, Most can't be unlocked and their voices are never heard by their wielders. My Friends and I were blessed with the Ability of Experience Gathering by our Creators! That means the more we are used and the more personal the connection is between Tool and User, the more strength the Tool gets. I was once a lowly Knife made of Manyullyn and Enchanted wood. Now After Years of use I am a Powerful Force of Magic and Stealth made of Unstable Ingots and Void Crystal, With Many Modifiers and Sharp enough to cut through a person's Aura Itself!" The Yogscast are Most definitely players. This Knife's talks of Experience and Modifiers is something a game would use. Hold Up that system was not in YGGDRASIL and what is Unstable Ingot? Then it hit me, something that Lupusregina told me during the Briefing that occured when she pulled herself together. She had said that the base they saw up on the mountain was made of Perfect Cubes! That was such an odd detail I couldn't place but it makes sense now! "Amon you are not from YGGDRASIL are you?"

"Uh no."

"Well Then, That is not something I would have ever thought but it makes sense now that I realise it."

"Realise What Lord Ainz?" Sebas, now free from the Eight Edge Assassins asked me. "Where I Come From People create Avatars to Explore Unreal Realms so that they may find entertainment in their existence. YGGDRASIL is one of these Realms, Another Realm, The One that Amon is From, is Known as Minecraftia!" _I should've known! It was closing on the same day as YGGDRASIL to go on Hiatus so that the Game may be reset, That meant a group from that VRMMO made it here as well! Also it explains that Strange Clan name. It is a reference to the group that played the game back in the early 20th century of the same name! _

*****Meanwhile*****

"Jesus Christ Rythian! Calm Down! We are looking for Amon Right now!" I was using the Star inside of their Enemies base to find Rythian's Knife Amon which had been stolen by that Red Haired Girl at some point yesterday. "Oh shit, there it is!" He was using the Sword of the Cosmos as a screen to explore the base to find Rythian's Knife. This place was Big and it had taken him hours to come the whole thing floor by floor. _Of course it's on the 2nd to last floor._ _Wait what's going on here?_

"Let me see him!" I Tilted the sword so Rythian could see. "What are they doing to Him!?"

"I think they're Talking?" Rythian was relieved that they weren't touching his baby.

_Hey Cosmo can we expand the star into a wormhole to grab Amon-_

_**Yeah. I think I can do that, but We can only do it twice as the star will collapse into a tiny black hole after two rapid mass expantions.- **_

_Ok Can you do that when I say __**[Wormhole]**__ so we can get Amon real quick like-_

_**Got it bro. By the Way I like how you picked up on the Weapons nickname of me.-**_

_Yeah. Wait What?-_

The Sword was now waiting for is word and had cut my Communication lines. "Okay Rythian, The Sword can open a wormhole and we can hop through real quick to snatch back Amon."

"Right On Oz! Let me Morph into a Moth so I can Grab Amon while you distract them."

"Alright Good plan." Rythian morphed into a Brown moth and sat on my shoulder after I splashed him with a true invisibility potion as an extra measure. I activated My awakened Draconium armor and Drew the Staff of Power in my other hand. "_**[Wormhole]!**_" I shouted while pointing The Sword of the Cosmos forward. A portal appeared in the air and expanded to now shine a blueish white with a large energy beacon pointing back at the Sword. I stepped forward.

*****Back at Ainz*****

_ This was Bad. I don't know Much about Minecraftia but from the little I played a High tiered guild would be much more Powerful than us. How some Facets of that game translate to this world will be incredibly destructive. It also explains the High technology and use of Magic as Minecraftia had both. _Ainz Thought he could take a very powerful YGGDRASIL guild, but Minecraftians had too many unknown Variables. "Lord Ainz! Something strange is happening!" Ainz was Roused from his thoughts by Sebas who was pointing at the door to Ainz Office. "Hmm?" Ainz saw a small blue dot on the other side of the room begin to grow and expand. "OH SHIT. You Done Effed up now ! Cosmo is Here! The Knife, Amon, had decided to speak. "Cosmo? *Gasp* Sebas! The Yogscast Are here! Prepare for battle!" Ainz Pulled The Staff Of Ainz Ooal Gown from his inventory and jumped landing Next to Sebas in front of the Portal. He activated his **[Aura of Despair]** to prepare for the Enemy. A man in his twenties stepped through the portal holding a Beautiful staff, It was Bright orange with a set of Wings on top. In his other Hand Was a Sword, It was the Most powerful Weapon Ainz had ever Seen. Its Blade was a Collection of Stars as if it was the Image of the Cosmos Themselves. In the Hilt was The Purest Sunstone Ainz had ever laid Eyes on, It couldn't have been a sunstone though its aura was Different. Ainz Called the Stone A Nebula Jewel but realised that their opponent had no Armor. No one noticed the Moth that flew to the Back of the Room. The Unarmored man took a pair of Headphones from his inventory and tapped the Side of them. "Ainz should we be waiting for this invader to get ready before attacking."

"Sebas Let him attack first. Unless he begins casting super tier Magic." Ainz said with a stern voice.

"Hey Do you want to hear the Battle Music Too?" The Man Said to Him which made Ainz very confused. Battle Music? Ainz doesn't Understand why this man wasn't taking the Fight Seriously. "You Dare Insult the Great Tomb Of Nazarick By Spouting nonsense about Battle Music!" Sebas Shouted to the Man.

"Well that's rude. I just want to make this more exciting and yet you get mad at me. Get you Slaves under Control _Momonga."_ Ainz's red pupils sparked

"You must be Ozmas. The One who Took Yuri Alpha away from me."

"Wrong! I never took her from you, that was the Kikoku, second She wanted out, and Third." His Voice Took a Sinister Tone "_Her Name Is Calliope."_ He tapped his headphones again and they announced the next track. "'Take Back The Night' By CaptainSparklez and TryHardNinja is the Next song on your playlist would you like me to Play it?"

"_Fuck Yes."_ Ainz was alarmed by the Dark tone this man was emitting and he seemed to not even notice Ainz Aura of Despair. All at once the Lights in the Room went out except for the portal they entered through.

"_Right here in the Darkness there's nothing left. For me to do-o-o." Ozmas sang Rushing at Ainz with his sword. He Chopped at the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown Chipping it. __**"[Awaken Draconium]"**__ Ozmas shouted and before Ainz could Defend the Staff that Ozmas Held Caught Fire And Released a dragon that began to fight Sebas. Ainz Used his skill __**[Fallen Down]**__ on Ozmas. He Fell to his Knees and Held His Sword above him and said with Clenched Teeth __**"[To Take Back The Night]"**__ in conjecture with the song. The Sword Glowed a Galactic Light and lit up the whole room. Ozmas Stood up, seemingly unharmed by __**[Fallen Down]**__. "How were you not harmed by my most powerful Attack! You would need a World Item To Resist That!" Ainz yelled in shock to Ozmas Who Began Singing again. __**"[And Call Upon The Torch Tonight]" **__He Swung his sword again at Ainz who didn't notice the Star Forming below the Chandelier. Ainz Blocked the Sword and Cast More Spells at Oz that Unlike __**[Fallen Down]**__ Hit Somesort of Invisible Barrier____and were dispelled. "Why Do You Keep Singing!" Ainz Yell in a voice full of contempt for this man. __**"[To Bring Out All The Goals To Light]" **__That's when it hit Ainz, he was Casting magic. He looked up to see the Star growing even Larger and numbers and words began to form in front of Ainz and Sebas. Ainz realised that Ozmas had made their stats appear in front of them. Not only that but their objectives, Spell lists, Momentary Attacks, and Skills! Ainz cast more Spells and used his Skills to Hammer on Ozmas's Shield. __**"[Because Of Life We Have To Run]"**__ Ainz saw his Shield Disappear but his next spell instead of hitting skin Hit A Suit of Armor that had Visualized on his body. It was Bright orange and Red like the Staff but had Draconic Decals and A bright Pair of Wings that hung on his back. Ainz felt that the Spell was almost complete and looked over to see Sebas Having some trouble with the Flaming Dragon the Ozmas Summoned. Ozmas was Speeding up and was able to Dodge Ainz's Spells with ease and was slashing at Ainz with the Sword. Ainz was not used to taking Cosmic Damage and was Barely Holding on by a Thread. __**"[It's Time To Take Back The Night!]"**__ The Star in the Ceiling had gotten so huge that it Collapsed in on itself creating a black hole that plunged the room into Darkness. The Black Hole Exploded and fired bolts of Cosmic Lightning at Ainz and Sebas knocking them to the ground before stopping suddenly. "You know Momonga I'm not an Evil man. You are, but it's not because you are a Skeleton or anything like that. It's because you don't understand that your NPC's are so far into the Stockholm Syndrome and the Indoctrination that they don't even realise that they are slaves. Maybe You should Read Calliope's Backstory and when the Time Comes you'll know what to do." Next to Ozmas a moth Turned into the Dark Elf known as Rythian who was holding both of his Knives and stepped through the Portal. __**"[I Wrote This Song About You When It Turned Out That Every Word Is True]" **__Ozmas Stepped through the Portal but not before casting a spell that caused the room to glow with a Cosmic Light. Ainz and Sebas Both Felt Reinvigorated with all of their Mana and Health Refilled, and Cooldowns reset. The Portal Closed after Ozmas Stepped through leaving no hope for Ainz to chase him. The Light Coalesced in the center of the Room before exploding into a map of the Galaxy with a Red Circle Surrounding the Center and a green Circle Surrounding a planet near the edge that had a white arrow pointing at it. A Green Line was drawn between the Two stellar Bodies with the Words __**"We will Find a Parallel"**__ at the Top. All the Floor Guardians burst through the Door to see Ainz and Sebas Standing near the center of the Room looking at the map. Ainz Looked at His Guardians and thought about what Ozmas Said "your NPCs are so far into the Stockholm Syndrome and the Indoctrination that they don't even realise that they are slaves." He wanted to set them Free, but he wasn't sure if he could. _

_**ALLLLLLLLLRIGHT**_

_**This was supposed to go up last week when I finished it. I wanted to add some stuff but didn't feel any inspiration so I am posting this now. Also if Enough people want a full reboot instead of the soft one I'm planning I'll Rewrite the story I don't really care enough to not do that. Also Some IDIOT posted a review about how he hated it because there was no Rythian (Clearly he didn't read past Chapter 2) and Ghost was worried about the Enslaving thing. Don't worry it is just Yuri and her Two Sisters (not really but 2 maids were made by the same person who made Yuri which conveniently fell into my lap.) I had created A story in my mind about their unique transitions into NPC that I will Reveal next chapter (If I write it this weekend *Shrugging emoji*) Besides if you don't like this blame my sisters (They are all little and found out I was writing a story when I was Typing while they were using my Xbox. I wanted to die because they were all being quiet and I was listening to Sabaton and Gloryhammer on spotify at very loud levels{Fuckin best Bands I've ever heard}. They made me promise them I would put them in the Story so Did in the form of Yuri and The other two) That happened during first contact and after I got them out of the room I Rewrote The Scene :) Also my friend has my email logged in on his phone (Don't remember when that happened) So he gets notifications when people post reviews but he also gets notifications when anything happens to anything connected to my email occurs so I hope they get bogged down in nonsense. Anyway Goodnight and I hope who like the Chapter!**_


	7. Ant Time!

**Last time on this Insane Story!**

_ "I just realised I wrote two Authors notes for last chapter"_

_**This Time on My Stupid Story!**_

Oz was having a bit of a problem. He had just gone to tell off Ainz and get Rythians Dagger back but ended up in a fight. He caused it but he didn't really want to have fought. He was semi-possessed by The Sword of the Cosmos, also known as Cosmy, and using cool space magic that he didn't know he had. Like singing that old minecraft song and using its lyrics as attacks and buffs/debuffs was the coolest thing he had ever done New Worlds, VR games, or otherwise. The sword didn't have much to say about this he just channeled magic based on what Oz was thinking and feeling. Now that was Strange as magic to him was always a science, Botania was a redstone clockwork system with magic instead of redstone, Thaumcraft was a study of Magics of many different types. Like Hogwarts but instead of a school it's just one big Encyclopedia. Astral Sorcery is Star magic with a lot of guessing and Sky watching and random searching for stuff. Blood magic is For Emo's but it is still used because it is insanely cool and the combinations that can be made are great. All of these Magic's are learned but you are not born with them, It is common to everyone like a science. Come to think of it I wonder if those villagers I gave the Botania Lexicon to have done anything with it.

Anyway, Emotional Magic like going Super saiyan in Dragon Ball Z is dumb to Ozmas. They both get more powerful if you are angry or if you have strong emotions meaning you can't plan for your power out and can Bull shit your way through Fights. So learning how to turn his Sword of the Cosmos magic into somewhat of a science is essential.

Also interesting was what the Yogs had been doing in the Erebus and Twilight Forest. He had asked the Yogs, who have fun with this kind of stuff, To Build Prototype spaceships and automated systems using NEI. Of course they couldn't be tested as we can't launch spaceships outside of the Overworld and other planets but, for what Oz was planning, needed to be built. A Lot of the Yogs were just goofing off and having fun while trying to do work. Lewis and Hat Films had tried to Replicate Civ 5 using Ants and Other Insects from the Erebus as Civs and doing a bunch of weird Shit with Queens to act as Cities but it didn't work out as planned. The Game was pretty fun but it was more RTS Grand Strategy than Turnbased game which I didn't really mind but some Yogs came expecting to play Civ but got every paradox game combined. It was so funny when people would walk by and see Fire Ants in battle armor with Flame Throwers fighting mosquitoes with Sniper rifles while said mosquitoes laid siege to Fire Ant "Cities". _**(I'll write a whole chapter on the Ant wars. I don't care.)**_ The Erebus was a Hotspot for those who used Technology mods and the like, while the Twilight forest Had Tons of people who like Magic instead but People still used a lot of Tech in the Twilight Forest as it was like the Suburban Zone. The Erebus was a Fucking War zone with all the Bug wars, Random Half built factories and spaceships, and games of mock Trouble in Terrorist Town. Oz had walked into YogTowers to meet Calliope who had decided to make his Private Apartment her new Home. Oz knocked on the Door to "His" Apartment before hearing a cordial Come in.

"You Okay?" Oz said as he walked in to her reading a book on the couch.

"I Don't Really know." She Said in an Exasperated voice. "I remember my Family and the life we had with the _**Jewel of Life**_ but after that it's a really big blur until you saved me from that _**Monster**_."

"Okay I know we haven't had a proper interview but please clarify to me." Oz Cleared his Throat "What is The _**Jewel of Life**_?" She Looked up from her book which Oz thinks was a Blood Magic Book.

"In the World we came from, I don't remember the Name, The people who created me, I don't know their names either, played in the world together as a family. My sisters and I were created by the little sister of the family to be her friends" she paused "I think." She was frowning and seemed to be in Deep thought. Oz was staring with an attentive face, wanting to hear the rest of Calliope's story. "I remember those days fondly. Though there is not much I remember." She looked out the window and watched the retaliation of the Fire ants inside of Banana Mechs Charge into the Mosquitoes lines.

"One day the adults in our group went out to collect materials inside of a dungeon. They had encountered hostile players that played as monsters and killed them so they could continue gathering materials. The Monsters had begun to spread a rumor that we had something called a 'World Item' and used it to wipe the floor with them, but that was untrue as The Adults were just Good fighters." She Sighed and looked out the window again. "This attracted the attention of other groups who had begun to attack our home, a Two floor dungeon. It was not a dreary place as the first floor was all defense and the second floor just a house on the coast of the sea. I had to go from the friend of the little one to a Powerful sword fighter in a few days as attacks needed us to increase our defense. I remember the little girl telling me that she was very sick and was in the hospital and the world we were in was how she communicated with her real family, and all was not lost as we were able to hold the line against invaders until, One day _**He **_came." Calliope was very Angry, Shaking from the pure hatred she felt. Oz had never heard this level of Malice in anyone except for himself when he was facing off against Ainz. "Thinking the Rumors must have been true and to 'Bring us To Justice for Purposefully Targeting Monster Players' We were attacked by The Guild of _**Ainz Ooal Gown**_. They Quickly broke through our defenses and at the last minute I was switched to be with the Little Girl and protect her." She didn't look back at Oz but took a minute to compose herself. "On the second floor you couldn't hear what was happening on the one above and when I came Down to protect her she was elated. She thought I was coming back to play with her again." Calliope was Tearing up at this point. "I stood at the door waiting for the enemy to arrive while the little girl played with my sisters. She ran around the house while they followed playing catch by throwing random objects at them as they threw other objects at her. I heard the footsteps of someone outside and raised my sword in preparation for the Enemies arrival. The Little girl was behind me, she was scared because no one in the family moved like that. My sister's were right behind her. An armored monster came through and I jumped to attack him. He was Shiny silver with a red cape off his shoulder and a Sword Shield Combo. Another creature and Ainz came in behind him, The other creature wore a Yellow Jacket with Massive red, gloved Hands. Ainz cast a Paralysis spell on me, and I fell to the ground. The Little Girl stood in the Corner of the Room Crying. I saw Ainz cast the Same spell on my sisters and a Sword swing at the Little Girl. The Girl Raised her arms and tried to be brave by casting a Shielding spell on herself as Ainz fired a spell toward her. There was a flash of Yellow and Red before my vision went dark as the spell closed in on the Girl." She stopped before she started crying. "I don't know what happened to the Little Girl but I can conclude that Ainz Killed her. I was in the Tomb for a very long time After that as 'Yuri Alpha' and I only know that my sisters must be there to. If I couldn't save the Little Girl then I have to save my sisters and with this." She held up the Kikoku. "I can."

"That was Dramatic." Oz said with a laugh before taking a serious tone. "I will help you get your sisters." He Pulled the Sword of the Cosmos from its sheath. "We can search the Tomb for them using the Star and when we find them, I will open a wormhole at their locations and you can bring them through." Calliope looked up at Oz and still couldn't believe his want to help. At first he was Controlled by the Kikoku to free her but now he is helping of his own free will. She got up and hugged him.

"Thank you." Calliope Whispered while almost breaking down into tears.

"Your Welcome. After all It's the Right thing to do." He Replied blushing a bit at the Hug.

"Hey Calliope I got you another-" Both of them looked up and broke apart abruptly as they saw Zoey enter the room with a Thauminomicon in her hand. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said.

"Uhh no no no no, nothing at all." Oz said while being extremely embarrassed and red faced. "I'm Just gonna Go." He said while pulling a thaumcraft wand out of his inventory and using **[Portable Hole]** at his feet and falling through the building.

_*****LineBreak*****_

_That was Fucked-_

_**I know man! Can't the Mosquitoes realise that the Banana Mechs will destroy Them-**_

_Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!-_

_**Listen I get bored and talking to you is slightly less boring than mapping a path to the center of the Universe.-**_

_Have you been watching this whole time?-_

_**Yes. You get too embarrassed at little things.-**_

_That wasn't little! A Girl Hugged Me!-_

_**Yes and even worse it was because of you winning personality.-**_

_Oh fuck. Don't tell me I'm gonna be like those anime protagonist who has a bunch of Girls that love him but he doesn't know it!-__**  
Come on man! You're not that dumb! Also you need to watch your language that something I've noticed.-**_

_Don't start with me about that disaster.-_

_**By the way, Where are we.-**_

_Huh?-_

I tried to open my eyes and realised I couldn't. I also realised I couldn't breathe.

_OH FUCK! STUCK IN A WALL!-_

_**Oz, buddy, calm down cast portable hole on the wall again to reopen the blocks-**_

_EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOUR NOT THE ONE CURRENTLY DYING!-_

_**I have scanned your memories and know you have died in lava while holding a bucket of water in your hand because you panicked.-**_

_THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO REFLECT ON MY PAST MISTAKES!-_

I decided to take my swords advice and calmly cast portable hole above me. Low and Behold the ceiling opened up to the lobby. I climbed out of the floor and was now in the lobby which was thankfully deserted. This was common as the Yogscast all have phones to communicate so actually needing a lobby for logistics and reception was stupid. I had begun to realise that Cosmy had shut up, which was strange as he liked to talk.

I left the lobby and began to move toward the Tech Center and Vehicle Bay next to the portal. As Ainz knew the location of the original portal from the Erebus to the New Overworld we had to collapse it and rebuild the land using Rejuvenation Missiles, The Science behind how they work is even more complicated than the Red Matter Bomb. Anyway we don't know the Ratio of Erebus Blocks to Overworld Meters be we think it is 1:1 so a new portal is going to be made in the middle of Nowhere and connected to the main base by **[Gate] **wand focuses. This wasn't a permanent solution to the whole "Our enemies learn to make our portals and can strike us anywhere on our own turf." I had already dealt with that back when my Clan was still active and it was a Nightmare so I don't want to repeat it. Maybe we can make the portal deep below a convenient location and just openblocks elevator our way to the surface or we could do it SCP foundation style and put massive bombs under our portals so if we ever need to scuttle it during an attack we can just press a button and hop through the portal only for the bomb to go Boom and destroy everything on the other side. I pondered this when I heard a low rumble and the shaking of the ground. _What the Fuck? Earthquakes? _I looked toward the Ant wars and saw a bunch of black ants on tanks heading for fire ant territory. _What the fuck is this! I have to find out what is happening!_ I took to the Skies using my angel wings and flew toward Ant Wars. Lewis was standing in the center of a Fire ant mound while on all sides Black ants, Mosquitos, and Praying Mantis closed in on his location. All of them were armed with a wide assortment of Tech and Vehicles with the Black ants seeming the most advanced at world war 2 level. _Well here goes nothing._

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" **I yelled at the top of my lungs causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Lewis was the first to react as he looked up at me but when I saw the sheer amount of empty alcohol bottles and Cups in his Command Center I lost all hope. _Oh Shit. Red Alert! Red Alert! We have a Datlof 2 situation on our hands. _He was Drunk as fuck but still kicking their asses in a defensive war on all sides, truly the Greatest military stratigist the world will ever know. I landed next to him and they all decided that was a good time to continue the Fight. "Holy fuck Lewis you are straight up boned right now." I said to him to which he responded with a laugh.

"It's not over until we see the Graph." he said to me. I watched him point at the floor and then he zoomed his map out. '_Why does his territory markers cover the whole map?' _He then rolled his chair over to another screen and turned it on to reveal a camera on the back of what I think is an ant, but I couldn't see the "Sky" of the Erebus. "Oh shit Lewis is all of your stuff underground!"

"Yep." he said in his clearly drunk Lewis voice. He then pulled his Mic to his face and hit a button on the side of the Command console. "DATLOF REMEMBERS!" He shouted into the Mic when thousands of Fire ants burst out of the ground wielding M16's with a few other in some Gigantic mechs that had three cannons on top. I think the mechs were from an old Anime called "RoboTech" but I recognized these from my PvP days in minecraftia. They were weak in PvP but people would bring them in as jokes and now that I think about it the only reason they were bad was because people could just blow the shells out of the air. _'In this low-tech world nothing could stop those shells.' _

My jaw dropped as the realisation dawned on me that we could steamroll anything in this world with the Mechs. "Hey Lewis, Imma get going tell me how this ends later. If you can even remember." I flew away, headed to the new portal, while contacting Sjin, Rythian, and Tom to come with me on another recon mission in a few months.

_*****A Few Months Later*****_

I had just discussed with Ben my theory on the GIant Mechs, now dubbed "Hydra" because of the multiple cannons, on if they could curbstomp Ainz and he gave me a very good answer. "Oz, we haven't seen them use any firearms so they can't shoot the shells to ignite them. They could use magic to stop it in its tracks but it will be too fast cut with magic. IF they somehow jump up in the Air and cut it with a Sword or something it will explode on them so there's not much they can do." This made me giddy with excitement as now we can open a wormhole and drop some mechs in as a distraction while Calliope finds her sisters. Anyway we have another mission to do as a team needs to get to the moon and drop satellites in orbit around the New Overworld. Sadly that was not my team as Lewis, Duncan, and Simon were going on another Moonquest starting on a Volcanic Island we found off the coast of the Main continent that had no people on it. My Team's objective is just going to be some general goofing off while we explore more land that is to the north, including but not limited to, A giant swamp plain, a big ass city to the west, a big ass city to the east, and whatever we find that is interesting all while being very nondescript so we can explore while not being hounded on by Ainz and his Goons.

I reached the portal to find my friends in the same outfit as last time, Tom dressed like Krell, Sjin in High tier Botania Armor, and Rythian in Ninja clothes that are built on top of a IC2 Quantum Suit. "That's new Oz." Sjin said to me and I smiled them recognizing my new armor. I finally got my shit together a few weeks ago and built all of the Endgame Avaritia stuff. I had the full set of _**Infinity Armor**_ equipped and had the _**Sword of The Cosmos **_on my back and the _**World Breaker, Nature's Ruin, Planet Eater, **_and _**Longbow of the Heavens **_in my inventory. "Yeah I'm Basically a god now." I replied to him.

"Why can't everyone have a set like that?"

"Because when I tried to make another set it collapsed into pieces when I picked it up."

"How is that Nondescript?" I tapped the center of the chestplate and the whole set turned invisible. "Ah. Dammit."

"I think only one set can exist in the universe at a time, Like the Infinity Stones." Before the next person could talk I Declared the Mission plan. "Alright everybody there is this big field outside the portal that is swarming with undead monsters that were going to explore first and I want you to keep in mind that other than the Moonquest team that we sent out yesterday we haven't been in the New Overworld since I confronted Ainz. Therefore we don't have much knowledge on this place so be prepared for anything." They all nodded when I finished my speech and we stepped through the portal as all prep had been done earlier. Let me be the First to say that we were not at all prepared for what was on the other side.

_**Authors note. Okay so this chapter is done and I think all the readers will know what is on the Katze plains right now but that's not important. The next chapter will come out in a bit but I might be writing another story soon so expect a delay and the reason this didn't come out earlier is because I have life stuff that means I can't be on the internet all the time I haven't got a chance to write until now. Anyway Have a good time hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
